


The Alpha Calls

by Magone



Category: Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: Alpha Jason, Alpha Trini, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/F, Omega Billy, Omega Kim, Zack is a beta, trimberly - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-05
Updated: 2017-12-11
Packaged: 2019-02-10 20:02:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12919230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magone/pseuds/Magone
Summary: She wasn’t expecting this….Hell, all she wanted to do was escape the bullshit. Whoever was around here chose the wrong place to deal with their heat.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! Here's a bit of a two-part story that I've been writing now for a couple of months. We never really had an Alpha/Omega/Beta thing for Trini and Kim and the rest of the crew, so I wanted to change that. 
> 
> Here's part one for you!

She wasn’t expecting this….

 

Hell, all she wanted to do was escape the bullshit. The need to be away from her mother just grew stronger since their recent move into Angel Grove. Within the past week, there’s been nothing but constant fights over her room style and how she should be making a better impression of herself in her “new” school.

 

Thank god for the mountains.

 

After a rather big spout with her mother, she went for a long walk. She found a small hill around the corner of her street. She thought to herself “fuck it”, following the little path which only grew longer the more she walked. After a couple of minutes she stopped and her body had relaxed for once. The little hill she stood on, had a decent view of Angel Grove from the distance. And of the course the giant mine with what seemed to be dozens of hills to explore if she was daring enough.

The peace she felt only eased her burdens. She found her new solstice for whenever things got tough at home.

Today however, there was something different. The air that always smells of pine and fresh grass is clouded by the overwhelming scent of a sweet aroma and a hint of musk. Trini’s inner Alpha growls at the smell of what she now realizes... is an unmated Omega. Whoever was around here chose the wrong place to deal with their heat.

Their mating call was so strong it shook Trini. Dilated eyes look around for the source, sweat now dripping from her forehead and hands forming into fists as her Alpha fights to break free from its controlled confines.

She moves swiftly throughout the hills, sniffing the sweet smell, tracking its location. She passes a couple of pine trees, walking further into the forest. She stops near a cliff overlooking a lake. Her eyes locked onto the petite Omega sitting almost stiffly against the rough bark of one of the pine tree’s. Near black eyes take in the Omega sitting in nothing but her bra and underwear as another wave of pheromones mists through the air.

Trini growls as her muscles tense up further and her “little” friend grows harder in her jeans. The sound catches the Omega’s attention as dark, dark brown eyes connect with pure black. The Omega takes in Trini with hungry eyes. She calls out once more to the little Alpha begging...wanting the attention. She goes to stand slowly, pausing midway as another flash of her heat catches her and the roughness of her underwear rubs in just the right spot of her pussy. Trini nearly pounces her before the Omega stands up further.

The Omega takes a couple steps into Trini’s bubble, panting as another wave of her heat hits her. Trini’s eyes nearly roll in the back of her head as the sweet smell drifts further into her nostrils. The Omega moves her arms around Trini’s shoulders, head turned to the side in submission. Trini purrs at the sight and slowly wraps her arms around the petite body before her. Her nose gently brushes upon the smooth flesh of the Omega’s neck, emitting a gasp of pleasure from the panting girl. The Omega looks to Trini with lustful eyes before their lips clashed together.

Trini’s hands grip more firmly upon the Omega’s waist and ass before breaking the kiss. Both girls panting, shivering as the Omega emits another mating call. Trini’s control over her Alpha snaps in that second.

The two girls become lost in a mix of touch and taste as clothes are ripped from one another’s bodies. The forest ground had been spared no mercy as skin met skin and the rutting Alpha claims her unmated Omega. Everything then becomes a blur.

..........................................................................................................................

The breeze of the wind and the chill of the empty space beside her, awakens Trini. Sleepy eyes take in the dark sky and twinkling stars. She looks to the space in front of her finding it empty and bodiless. If it weren’t for the lingering smell of the Omega and Trini’s obvious naked form….she would’ve found everything as nothing more than a dream...a really sexy dream.

She sits up further, stretching her tense muscles, but winces at a sharp pain coming from her neck. Her fingers brush up upon the jagged edges of teeth marks and dried blood. Her eyes widen in realization...she’s mated.

............................................................................................................................

A year has passed and Trini has since further distanced herself from society. Her relationship with both her parents evaporated after their last blow-up fight, which nearly led Trini’s mom to the hospital.

Trini knows she’s the one at fault, yet so is her mother. The Beta often tried the Alpha’s patience on numerous occasions. If her father, the strong Beta he was, hadn’t stepped in at the moment Trini launched the table to her mother, more than likely Trini would be staring at the walls of her jail cell.

The fight oddly enough was brought up due to Trini’s mom noticing Trini’s smell difference after some time and taking notice of the mating mark upon her shoulder. After demanding that Trini tell her who she mated to, she received nothing but a blank stare and mocking silence. Trini refused to answer any of her mother’s questions which only aggravated the Beta further. After accusing Trini of being reckless and then having the audacity to insult Trini’s mate, her Alpha lost it. She blacked out the second she grasped onto the dining room table and awakened to the terrified faces of her twin brothers and her parents. Of course also noticing the broken pieces of wood and glass near the entrance of the room. Since then, they all avoid each other.

Speaking of her mate however, she had found out who she mated too. Kimberly...Hart. Yup. She...Trini Destiny Rodriguez...mated with Kimberly Ann Hart. The same Kimberly Hart who was head cheerleader and Queen Bee of Angel Grove High. Now to some of you, you’d probably jump for the joy at thought of someone so popular at school becoming your mate. Trini however felt the opposite. She was nobody to anyone here. She was very much a lone wolf who needed nobody but herself.

To make matters even more interesting for Trini, Kim not only avoided her like the plague but she was dating another Alpha in return. Trini has to hold back a growl every time she sees Ty Flemming wrap his arms around her Omega...her mate. The temptation to rip the smug jock into pieces was strong, but Trini’s self-control held everything tightly in place.

………….

It would seem nowadays, everything in Angel Grove is nearly suffocating to the little Alpha. Her mind is always plagued with multiple things, majority of the time going back to the night she shared with Kim. The constant flashes of nails piercing her skin as she thrusted somewhere in the Omega just right. Then there’s the gasps and moans that torment her nightly, making her wish to hear them once more. And then of course, the piercing of teeth between her neck and shoulder. She often runs are fingers over her mating scar when that happens.

When everything and her imagination becomes too much, she always heads to her sanctuary. That beautiful hill with the view Angel Grove...from the distance. Her music helping to sweep away her thoughts and tai chi ending the tension and tight control she has over her body.

Unlike the other times she’s been there, recently her safe haven has been disturbed. The last couple of weeks, Trini has noticed some boy on the other side of the mountains, over at the abandoned train carts. The smug boy would give Trini this cocky grin as if to say he’s got the best of her. Seeing his smirk only seemed to enrage Trini even further, but again self-control is literally her best friend. Majority of the time whenever she sees him, she goes to another section of the mountains and relaxes there.

Honestly...nothing can get worse then what she’s dealing with now... right?

……………………………………………………………………………………………………

What….. the….. fuck?! First Billy Cranston blows up the side of the mine, then Jason Scott and Kim and the annoying little shit all meet up and start arguing. Then there was the color coins, and then the cops. Then they were all together in a minivan and then they get hit by a fucking train?

The next day after the incident, Trini woke up feeling different. Her Alpha felt stronger, almost more powerful. She couldn’t put her finger on what she was feeling, but she damn well knew something was different about her. “Fuck school”, she thinks to herself as she quickly gets dressed. She sneaks out her bedroom window, not wanting to be anywhere near her family and sets off for the mine.

Stepping within the once calming area has her on edge. She looks around over her shoulder every 5 minutes, expecting the police to be hiding somewhere ready to pop out. She treks back over to where she and the others stood in front of the crumpled wall of the mine the night before. She pulls out the yellow coin from her jacket pocket and looks to it in wonder.

“What the hell are you?”, she mumbles to herself. The shift of rocks catches her attention. A glimpse of a black jacket is all she needs to see to know that the little shithead from the train carts is making his way over. Trini goes to make her escape as he grows closer to the crumple. She wasn’t swift enough considering he calls out to her, but she never turns back to acknowledge him. Instead she makes her way to another section of the hill further away from sight.

Not even an hour later, she thinks the coast is clear. She doesn’t hear the others approaching. She’s so lost in her head that once she hears Jason call out to her and ask her to come down,  she decides that now is a good time to make a run for it. She turns and climbs up the side of the mountain.

She shakes off the shock of her climbing such a high wall, only to hear someone else following close behind. She pushes herself to run as far away from her follower as possible, only to fall short thanks to the...giant fucking gap between the two sides of the mountain. “STOP!”, is what she hears behind her. She huffs before the familiar smell reached her nostrils.

She turns to see Kim catching her own breath. “Just..Just talk to me”, she pleads to the young Alpha. Trini looks to her, anger still vibrating within her before making a split decision. She goes to turn as if giving the Omega her time before quickly switching and jumping across the gaping hole. She somehow catches “What is wrong with you?”, exasperated from Kim before landing on the other side.

Not too long after, the little shithead jumps over and knocks her to the ground. She holds back a growl as she goes to stand. The boy or Zack, she heard the others call him offhandedly, grabbed at her ankle, “Hey guys I got her.” “Get off of me”, she says shaking him off taking a seat on the boulder beside them. Not too long after Jason and Kim jump over. Then Billy jumps over, only to quickly fall into the hole. Once finding out he was ok, Zack looks to the three of them with a wild grin, “Ok. I’ll see you down there….um...bring that crazy girl”, he says pointing to Trini before jumping off.

The Alpha low-key growls at such demands, but Jason turns to her and Kim and screams “Come on you guys. Let’s go!”, disappearing into the abyss. She watches with a grin before Kim looks to her with a smile, one that quickly falls. Trini grips firmly onto her backpack straps and turns away. “Wait”, she hears. “Can I have a sip your water?”, Kim asks as she turns around, “I’m dying.” “And I’m so damn weak”, Trini thinks to herself as she pulls her water bottle from the little pocket in her backpack.

“Ok”, she sighs. “Just don’t finish it”, she says holding out the bottle. “Thanks”, Kim says, “And I’m really sorry”. Trini gives her a confused look, “Sorry for what?” She’s not prepared as Kim pulls her off the cliff and both fall into the waters below.

It’s not long before the five of them swim to bottom of the water, only to discover a little cavern underneath the water’s surface and then find out from a talking robot named Alpha-5 (which honestly, Trini nearly snorted at hearing the name) and then of course a fucking talking wall, named Zordon, that they’re Power Rangers. Five beings chosen to defend the Earth from evil.

It still boggles Trini after the third day. Which she finds herself sitting comfortably, well as comfortably as one could get in biology, which she shares with Kim. Both would make eye contact non-stop which had Trini’s heart fluttering in a sickly way. Her Alpha happy with the newest attention she’s receiving from her mate. It would seem as though the two girls never brought up their mating ritual, although both made it a priority to hide their mating marks from the boys.

Nowadays the two have gotten a bit closer thanks to both them being Power Rangers and of course their ruthless training sessions. The need to be in sync with one another however, has Trini on edge most of the time. The idea of allowing herself to be weak displeases her greatly.

……………………………………..

The next day she finds herself within Krispy Kreme, sharing a lovely moment with Kim. Although there wasn’t really much chatter between the two, however the comfort in company wasn’t at all unappealing. Wanting to break a bit of the silence, Trini grabs her fork and eyes the last piece of the strawberry glazed donut in curiosity. She stabs the fork in the sweet, frosting covered dough and looks to Kim with challenging eyes.

Kim narrows her eyes in return, going for her own fork. She goes to stab the donut, only for Trini to quickly move it away. A smile upon the Alpha’s face is all that it takes before the two girls fight over the pastry. Kim tries to cover the donut before her hand is slapped away. Trini goes for a quick bite before Kim states “No”. Both girls finds themselves out of the their seats as the fight for the pastry goes in midair. The fight comes to an end when Trini grabs the fork and rests it upon the table with a laugh with Kim giggling along with her. It takes Trini a second to realize something’s off when she sees yellow armor upon her right arm. Her mouth a gap as Kim says “whoa”, gesturing to her own pink armor on her right arm as well.

The armor starts to fade away after a couple of seconds, having both girls in a mix of excitement and disappointment. Trini looks to Kim with a soft smile, as Kim whines a little. “Well, we should probably get out of here”, she suggests taking one last sip of her coffee. Kim only nods, following her example.

Both leave Krispy Kreme, thinking of what else they can do to pass the time. The Alpha refused to be away from her mate, wanting...needing further contact. The walk is left in comfortable silence. Trini peeps here and there at Kim from the corner of her eyes. There’s a smile on the Omega’s face, which only brings forth a smile onto Trini’s. The two walk further past the little shops and over to the bits of residential areas before heading onto a trail near the woods.

Trini glances over to Kim with a raised eyebrow. Kim looks back to her with a grin.

“Is this where you’re going to kill me?”, Trini asks suspiciously. Kim throws her head back and laughs. The butterflies swirl in Trini’s stomach at the sound. Kim controls her chuckles, wiping away the little tears from her eyes. “No. I’m taking you to my place”, she says pushing upon the young Alpha playfully.

Trini nods but quickly averts her gaze as her mind starts replaying flashes of their passionate night once more. She quickly shakes her head and does her best to control the shivers her body makes. She nearly jumps as Kim loops their arms together. Deep down she’s praying to whomever that Kim doesn’t hear her purr at the contact.

Trini nods but quickly averts her gaze as her mind starts replaying flashes of their passionate night once more. She quickly shakes her head and does her best to control the shivers her body makes. She nearly jumps as Kim loops their arms together. Deep down she’s praying to whomever that Kim doesn’t hear her purr at the contact.

A few silence minutes pass before Trini’s eyes catch sight of a house not too far up ahead. “That’s my house”, Kim says. “I think I noticed”, Trini says sarcastically. Kim giggles, shoving her slightly. Trini rolls her eyes playfully before shoving her back softly in return.

The two walk further up to the now long driveway to Kim’s home. Once in front of the door, Kim unlocks it and opens the door, gesturing Trini inside. With a nod of “thanks”, Trini makes her way in followed close behind by Kim. She locks the door behind them, before leading Trini upstairs.

Trini looks at the pictures on the wall of the hallway. The cute pictures of a tiny, adorable baby Kim bring a soft smile to her face. Her gaze drifts to a picture of Kim in a pink tutu smiling with no front teeth to the camera. Kim turns, then follows Trini’s gaze. She smiles shyly, “I manage to accidentally knock my teeth out the day before this picture was taken.” Trini snorts while shaking her head.

“Always a lil monster huh?”, she questions. “Oh you have no idea”, Kim throws back as she opens the door to her room. Trini shakes her head with a chuckle before following after the Omega. The two relax and then lose themselves in netflix for the rest of the afternoon, before Trini decides it’s best to go home.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………….

The next two days of training only grow tougher as everyone grows agitated with one another. Jason and Zack get into a fight after Zack nearly “kills” everyone with his zord. Billy goes to intervene and in an instant morphs into his blue ranger armor. Everyone is excited, except for when his armor disappears and disappointment is once again settled between the five of them.

As they leave training, Zack suggests a campout which if anything...sounded good to Trini. She wanted to be nowhere near home, especially since her mother is starting to question her whereabouts again. She locks eyes for a second with Kim before following after Zack. Kim sighs and then follows the two of them with Billy in tow.

It’s getting late into their mini campfire and everyone is passing jokes around. Trini is enjoying her beer as Jason makes his way over to the group. “What happened in there?”, Zack asks referring to the Alpha staying back to talk with Zordon. “Nothing, don’t worry about it”, Jason says taking a seat on a fallen tire. The air is a little tense, yet slightly quiet.

“Billy, how’d you do it?”, the Alpha asks, “How’d you morph?” Billy looks to everyone before looking back to Jason. “I don’t know”, he says. Jason then goes on to ask what everyone thinks of whenever they try to morph. “If he only knew”, Trini thinks to herself bitterly taking another sip of her beer.

Kim then goes on to mock Zordon, bringing a round of laughter from group. Billy makes his own impression afterwards, which has everyone laughing harder. Zack then stands, “Well maybe it’s cuz we don’t know each other.” The group is quiet. “Yea. I’ll go first. My name is Zack and I am a power ranger”, he says. Everyone chuckles and echo’s, “Hi Zack!”

Zack then talks about his mom and her illness, leaving a heavy, tense feeling in the air. He confesses to everyone that he’s afraid to go home because he doesn’t know what he’ll see. He says the group is all he has from now til the day his mother passes away. Trini looks to him softly, feeling sorry for the young Beta. Her gaze shifts from him to Kim briefly, before looking back to the firepit. After his confession, Billy agrees to everyone sharing something about themselves.

The Omega then goes to confess about his love for country music, which brings a mix of shock and laughter from the group. He then confesses about not missing his dad so much, leaving their air heavy once more. Then Jason questions his reason for being in detention, to which he says “I blew up my lunch box.” The laughter comes forth once more, breaking the tense air for the moment. He then points to Kim, reminding her of her immediate placement in detention as well. The spotlight is then put onto her as she gives a tight smile.

The look in her eyes is one of torment and regret. “Not tonight”, she nearly chokes out, “Skip me.” Trini locks gaze with her, reading every emotion within the omega’s eyes. She knows about what Kim did. She was never told, but rumors spread through the school like wildfire, especially after she punched her ex in the face. Which honestly Trini wished she was there to see.

Zack then turns to Jason, “What about you dude? Why don’t you tell us who you really are”, he says gesturing for the Alpha to speak. Jason chuckles, “Cause everyone knows exactly who I am.”

The Beta then turns his attention to Trini and in an instant her heart starts racing. “What about you crazy girl?” Trini chuckles almost harshly, “I can tell anything and you’d have to believe me….” Everyone is silent, the fire crackling away, all eyes trained onto the young Alpha. “Ok”, she says clearing her throat. “Um... I’m the new girl...always. Three schools in three years. What’s crazy is...I like it that way you know. It’s just easier. Nobody ever has to get to know me and uh... my parents don’t have to worry about my relationships”, she finishes with distant eyes and a sip of her beer.

“Boyfriend troubles?”, the Beta questions. Without taking her eyes away from the fire, she nods mockingly “Yeah. Boyfriend troubles.” There’s a pause, “Girlfriend troubles?” Trini glances to Zack briefly, her gaze shifting to Kim before quickly averting them. “My family is so normal. Too normal...They believe in labels. They like for me to um...dress differently, talk more...have the kind of friends they want me to have…”, she says choking up a little. “It’s just...I’m the only Alpha they have. I don’t know how to tell them what’s really going on with me…And I’ve never said any of this out loud”, she confesses sitting up further in her seat.

“Well it’s cool. You’re with us now”, Billy says leaning to her with a fist raised. “Am I?”, she questions in return. “What does that mean when all this is over? Are we even power rangers or….. are we friends?”, she asks looking directly to Kim. The rest of campfire was quiet before Jason stands and calls it a night. Kim offers Trini a ride home, to which she shakes her head with a soft smile before grabbing her backpack from beside her.

She manages to get home within ten minutes and climbs into her bedroom window. She wipes away the tears that have fallen along the way. She hates feeling like this... feeling so weak. She has noticed the closeness between Jason and Kim for some time. Once again seeing her Omega with another Alpha only made her feel inadequate and a failure as an Alpha herself.

She holds back the angry tears threatening to slide down her cheeks, exhaustion creeping up not too far behind. With a deep sigh, she slips out of her clothes and into her pajamas. She hops into bed and allows sleep to take over.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Drip drop. Drip drop.

Trini shifts at the feel of wetness upon her forehead and cheek. Her eyes open, only to connect with bright green. She stiffens up as Rita drags her long dirty nails upon her face. “You know who I am?”, she questions the latina. “Yes”, she gasps in fear. “I was once just like you”, she tells her menacingly, “So pretty…innocent. Are all the rangers on Zordon’s team as young as you?”

Trini keeps her mouth shut before launching herself and the evil ranger up to the ceiling, leaving a dent in its wake. Rita grins mockingly to her before slamming the latina onto the brick wall pattern beside her bed. “Can you morph?”, she questions, “I’ll show you mine if you show me yours.” The evil ranger then morph’s before the Alpha and Trini charges her across the room, making another dent into the wall.

Rita mocks the Alpha’s strength before grabbing her arm and slamming her into the wall once more, the dent growing larger by the second blow. The fight ends as Rita tosses Trini to the floor. She offers her a proposition, one that has Trini glare at her from her crouched position on the floor.  

…………………………………………………………………………………………………….

The four rangers all meet at the football stadium looking around for the little Alpha. “We all got the same text. So where is she?”, Kim asks looking to Zack and Billy. “I’m here!”, Trini says making her way into the light. She then goes to tell them about Rita coming to her home and shows them the scars the green ranger left onto her.

Kim has a strange  look to her eye, one of pure rage. Trini’s mindset is in a mix of anger and shame. She’s an Alpha, a wolf that is suppose to be a leader and protector of its pack. Yet...she wasn’t able to defend herself from Rita, with scars to prove her weakness to the others.

Jason senses this and goes to speak on behalf of her, taking his place as the leader of the group. He goes to vote that they attack the rogue green ranger now while they have the chance. Trini agrees almost instantly, considering she wants her revenge. Kim agrees not even five seconds after. Then Zack and Billy agree, and with a nod Jason leads the five to the docks.

Fighting Rita only leads them to be trapped. And threatening to kill Zack forces Billy to confess the location of the zeo crystal. After thanking the innocent Omega, Rita drops him to his watery grave below. The four them work together frantically, to bring him back to the surface. The death of Billy brings a deep hole in each of their souls.

Carrying him to the station is all they can do. Jason holds the Omega close to his body as they all jump into the cavern. Laying him carefully to the floor, Jason demands that Zordon do something. Zordon admits that there isn’t anything he can do. All four them agree that they would die for Billy and each other. Instantly the morphing grid opens and Billy is alive once more. Everyone is thankful and happy, especially Jason. The five of them step onto the morph grid one more time and in an instant morph into their respected armor. They then head out to kick...Rita’s ass.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………….

After the defeat of Rita and almost dying in the process, Trini hugs everyone, Kim and Billy more tightly than the other two. They all then depart and make their way home.

Trini walks into her house to meet the sight of her parents sitting still on the living room couch. Her brothers from what she gathered were nowhere in sight. Her alpha goes on high alert as she looks to her parents. Her mother shown nothing but enclosed fury on her face, while her father was hard to interpret, but from what can tell he was a mix of worried and angry as well.

“Where were you?”, her mother questions sternly. Trini has to hold back a snort, considering she never really spoke about her whereabouts to her mother since their big fight and even before then as well. And she sure as hell won’t bother doing it now. “I was out”, she says simply making her way to the stairs.

“No you don’t get to leave when I am talking to you!”, her mother shouts standing from the couch, “A giant monster was attacking the town today and you just happened to be out?!” Trini doesn’t face her, but grinds her teeth as her Alpha fights to break free from its cage. “I don’t want to talk right now-”

“Were you out with that skank of yours?”, her mother spits out. In a whiplash, Trini turns to her mother and the woman takes a step back in fright. Her father grows pale at the sight himself. Where hazel eyes should’ve been held yellow-reddish irises piercing into the woman’s soul.

“Whoever I mate with is not of any concern to you”, Trini growls walking towards her. “I’m sick of the bullshit and hatred you have against me. Since I presented myself as an Alpha, you have been nothing but cold towards me and I will no longer deal with it. You can’t...TELL ME WHAT I CAN AND CAN’T DO NO MORE!”, she roars. The sound being so loud it shook both her parents to the core. Her mother falls to her knees instantly and bares her neck in submission. Her father follows not even a second later. That’s all Trini could take before she rushes up the stairs to her room.

She grabs her large suitcase and two gym bags from under her bed. Slamming it on top of her comforter, she goes and takes her little bits of clothes from her closet and drawers and tosses them in. Considering, she didn’t have much in the room to begin with, she grabbed her little knick knacks, her laptop and anything else that she could fit in her case and gym bags. She looks at the now slightly empty room, apart from her bed, dresser and desk. She heads to her window and opens it. She tosses her two bags and suitcase out before climbing out and jumping down.

With one last look to the house she once called home, Trini picks up her bags and walks to the trail around the corner. Walking along that long path and over to the hill that lead to cavern below...she hoped everything stayed dry in the process.

Stopping in front of the cliff, looking down to the entrance of the spacecraft and pit, she takes a deep breath and then jumps in. She moves with all her strength to the bottom of the water’s edge. She jumps through rippling surface landing still on the pit grounds. She shakes off the last remnants of water on her body and bags.

She walks over to the alien ship and thinks “home”. Stepping through the open entry, she calls out “Hello! Alpha-5?” Her voice echoing throughout the metal compactor. “Master Trini?”, the robotic voice calls out, “What are you doing here?” Trini looks to the bags in her hands and back to the robot. “I’m looking for a place to stay. Are there rooms here?” Alpha- 5 looks to her, head tilted in wonder, “Yes of course! Here...follow me.” Trini sighs in relief as she follows after the robot to her new room...her new home more like.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kim *Mine*  
> You’re quite the charmer. You better be with me in bio  
> Or I’ll hunt you down >:)
> 
> Trini laughs, completing missing the smirk on Zack’s face as he pulls his phone from his pocket. Without her realizing, he snaps a quick pic and sends it to Kim, with a “You got this girl whipped.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys. Here's part 2. I do apologize so long with this, but hope you enjoy!

The next couple of days were quite eventful. People gossiped from left to right about the Power Rangers, praising them for saving the town from a giant golden monster. The community came together to begin the repairs for all the mom and pop shops, and a couple of homes, that had been damaged from the attack. Of course the “rangers” helped to the best of their abilities, while also trying to maintain some normalcy for themselves. Attending school was of course mandatory to maintain normality. Their peers talked about the group almost daily, which nearly has Zack blow their cover a couple times.

After everything they’ve been through, the rangers held on to one another tightly. The fearful thought of losing one another constantly plaguing their thoughts. Although if one looked closely, Jason was more protective of Billy. His arm often remaining close, but hardly touching the omega’s back or shoulder. And Kim immediately latched further onto Trini. Something that did the opposite than bother the alpha, considering she was the same with the omega.

The five of them understand that they have to depart from one another when they have opposite classes to each other, but luckily they realize they share 7th period study hall together. That knowledge in itself...helped ease their separation anxiety, if only a little.

…………

As the bell rung signaling the end of lunch, the five of them make their wait out into the halls. Trini pauses them midway stating that she had to get something from her locker. Opening her locker and reaching above for her Trig textbook, she senses another presence beside her. She glances to her left making eye contact with a blonde beta.

“Hi Trini”, the beta says shyly. Trini shuffles a little as she shuts her locker, “Hi?”

“I’m Chelsey. I have bio with you-”. Trini leans further upon her locker. “Yea I know you. You sit a couple seats ahead of me.” The beta gives a shy laugh and goes to say something. The creaking of metal catches both girls attention as they look back to the gang. Jason seems to be scolding at Kim, while Billy and Zack do the best to hide from what seems to be...a dented locker. Kim was paying Jason no mind as she locks eyes with Trini. The alpha purrs at the attention, wanting nothing more than to comfort her mate.

“Trini?”, Chelsey calls, breaking the alpha away from the angry omega. “Sorry. What were you saying?”, Trini asks.

“Oh”, the beta says shyly, “I wanted to know...if...you’re free....would you like to get coffee or something to eat sometime?” The sound of metal creaking once again catches both girls attention. Trini doesn’t turn back however. She’s very much aware that Kim is responsible for the noise.

Looking to the shy, timid girl in front of her...she feels bad. She prides the girl in having confidence to ask her out, but she had her mate. “Chelsey you seem like a really...really sweet girl. But…”, Trini begins pulling her shirt away from the left side of her shoulder, “I’m already spoken for.”

The young beta’s face forms in an “o” as she catches sight of the mating scar. A sad smile comes upon her face. “Ok. Well...whoever she is...she’s lucky”, she tells the alpha before turning away. Trini watches her step towards a group a girls not too far ahead. The one friend tosses an arm over Chelsey’s shoulder, providing some comfort. With a heavy sigh, Trini turns to back to the gang...only to find Zack by himself.

“Where’s everyone else?”, she asks him. Zack chuckles in slight disbelief. “Jason and Billy took Kim outside to catch some air. They said they’ll meet us in class in a bit.” He watches carefully as the young alpha’s face falls a little. “You know…”, he begins, “I’m not really in the mood to sit in another classroom for an hour. What you say...we chill on the roof til next period?”

Trini looks to him, a grin slowly coming upon her face. She starts walking ahead of the beta, before looking over shoulder, “Well...you coming or what pain in the ass?”

…………….

The two sit quietly on the roof watching everything from above. Zack sits with one knee up, while nibbling on an apple he swiped from the cafeteria. He grabs a rock from beside him and tosses it high into the air, watching as it passes a few houses. “You know if that lands hard on someone’s window...”, Trini states nonchalantly. Zack laughs nearly choking on the apple bits. “Oh I know. That’s why, we are a goooood feet from wherever it landed.” Trini huffs a laugh, shaking her head. 

She leans further back on her elbows. Her mind thinking of Kim and what she might be doing at the moment. “Soooo….who’s the blonde?”, Zack asks looking at the bitten parts of his apple. Trini sighs in slight annoyance. She knew this conversation was going to come up sooner or later, she had no idea why she thought differently.  Not bothering to look at him, “Some girl from my biology class. Her name is Chelsey.”

“Chelsey….hmm...and….what exactly... did Ms. Chelsey want from you?”, he questions innocently. She gives him an annoyed look, “It’s not any of your concern honestly dude”, she says dryly. He holds his hands up in surrender, “Alright alright. Just curious. Although...you should know that Kim was prettyy... pissed when she saw the two of you talking.”

Trini sits up a little at the mention of her mate. Her mind instantly plays back the look of pure rage on the omega’s face. She’s very much aware of how pissed the omega was, if the now damaged lockers downstairs were anything to go by. “Karma is a bitch”, she thinks to herself. It was only right for Kim to feel everything she had felt when she watched the omega date Ty.

“By the way, what’s the deal with you’s too?”

Trini takes a deep breath as she feels her protective instincts kick in. “Zack...do me a favor...and drop the topic”, she warns calmy. She sits up even further, shifting her hair away from the left side of her shoulder, inadvertently revealing her mating scar. “What’s that?”, Zack asks her in slight shock. “What’s what?”, she says annoyed.

“Don’t play stupid Trin. What’s this?”, he asks or more less demands, gesturing to her mating mark. Trini growls in warning, but the beta doesn’t catch the hint. “Does Kim know?” She turns to him swiftly, eyes flashing in reddish yellow. His eyes widen a little in fear, but he slowly puts two and two together.

“She’s your mate…isn’t she?” Trini quickly looks away from him, her anger dwindling if only slightly. “That ...explains so much”, he tells her softly. Trini averts her gaze to her hands, her alpha almost pacing back and forth between pissed off and calm. “I’m sorry if I’ve been probing too much Trin. I never meant to offend or...make you uncomfortable. Just know...I’ve got both your backs... always.”

Trini gives a small smile and nods towards the beta. Zack looks to her carefully, almost seeing her again for the first time. From where he sat, he can almost feel the sadness and fear radiating from her body. It would seem that the two female rangers held more secrets than he and the rest of boys knew about. It definitely would explain a lot of their odd behaviors before the whole Rita situation.

Trini nearly jumps at the vibration coming from her pocket. Pulling her cell out, a smile etches onto her face as she looks at the familiar caller ID.

**KIM *Mine***

**Hey. Where are you guys?**

 

**Trini**

_We’re chillaxing on the roof. Decided to skip 7th._

_Don’t worry, I’ll be by you in bio. Promise!_

Trini waits patiently as three bubbles pop up.

 

**KIM *Mine***

**Ok. Just want to be sure…**

**Are you alright tho?**

 

Trini scuffs a little but there’s not an ounce of annoyance in her tone.

 

**Trini**

_I promise that I am fine princesa. I’m just enjoying_

_a lovely time to myself, although with Zack here…._

_I’m actually second guessing that now._

 

**Kim *Mine***

**Lol. I bet if I was there you wouldn’t be saying that ;)**

Trini’s breath hitches a little, catching the beta’s attention.

**Trini**

_Be careful about how you say things princesa. But yes_

_I do agree that your company would be most appreciative :)_

 

Three bubbles pop up once more.

**Kim *Mine***

**You’re quite the charmer. You better be with me in bio**

**or I’ll hunt you down >:)**

Trini laughs, completing missing the smirk on Zack’s face as he pulls his phone from his pocket. Without her realizing, he snaps a quick pic and sends it to Kim, with a “You got this girl whipped.”

 

**Trini**

_Oh really? I don’t know bout that princesa._

_I can be hard to find when I want to be ;)_

 

**Kim *Mine***

**I see your point...**

**But I seem to always know where to find you… that’s a**

**Given fact.**

**Anyways I guess I’ll see you in bio :* <3**

 

Trini’s smile softens.

 

**Trini**

_I’ll see you in bio <3 _

 

She quickly locks her phone before looking to Zack. “What the hell are you smiling about?”

Zack laughs nearly falling back from where he sat. “Oh boy”, he says wiping away tears, “You’ve got it bad crazy girl.”

The alpha turns away with a blush. “Shut up”, she mumbles causing the beta to laugh harder.

…………………………….

By the time 8th period rolls around, Trini finds herself sitting in her usual seat in the back row. She locks eyes with Chelsey for brief moment as the beta steps into the classroom. Both nod to one another before Trini’s attention goes to the door. Kim strides in, looking completely like a badass and one...sexy...minx. She smirks at Trini before taking the vacant seat beside her. The two lock gazes before Mr. Bradfer enters the room, gathering everyone’s attention.

“I’m assigning a new task for you guys that requires you to have partners. You can choose whomever you like...um...you can also talk amongst yourself as long as you get your work done. But I’m passing out the papers now, once you guys get it...uh...go ahead...and... choose your partner and get right to work”, he tells them while handing out little packets to each row.

Trini grins at Kim’s grip on her arm. “I take it we’re partners?”, she questions turning her attention to the omega. Kim looks to her with narrowed eyes. “Yes...unless you want someone else?”, Kim says with what she detects as jealously in her tone. She does her best to hold back a chuckle as she watches Kim look over towards Chelsey with a glare.

“Relax Kim. I’d much rather have you than anyone else”, Trini says to her reassuringly. She takes a second to realize that what she said held multiple meanings. Kim grins to her before grabbing onto her own packet. The two then spend the next couple of minutes working on a few of the questions together. Luckily with their classmates talking amongst themselves, they can easily discuss their own stuff without catching too much attention.

“Oh I’ve been meaning to ask”, Kim says peaking Trini’s interest, “How are things at home?” Trini stiffens up a little at the question before quickly relaxing back in her seat. “It’s alright”, she tells Kim with a shrug. The omega looks to her with a raised eyebrow, “Are you sure?”

Trini gives her a patient stare before a soft smile etches onto her face, “I’m sure princesa”. She then goes to change the subject quickly, looking to complete the next couple of questions before the end class. She’s not oblivious to the look Kim is giving her.

Feeling that this wasn’t the right time to press further on the issue, Kim decides to drop the subject. The two go back and forth sharing the answers they received before the bell rings. They pack their stuff up quickly and go to meet the boys in the hall. 

Meeting with boys near the office, Trini gives Zack and Jason a quick pound and then a secret handshake with Billy. Feeling her mate’s anxiety, she grabs onto Kim’s hand, giving a small squeeze to assure her that everything is alright.

“My mom is making sliders tonight with some curly fries. You guys wanna come over? We can also play videogames”, Billy suggests as they all step out from educational prison for the weekend. “HELL YES MY DUDE”, Zack shouts in excitement, “Let me just call my mom real quick and let her know.” “Yea same”, Jason says pulling his cell from his pocket.

Kim goes to pull out her cell as well before noticing Trini’s lack of moment. The young alpha gives a quick cough. “My parents are fine with whatever, so I’m not gonna bother them”, she lies. The boys nod while Kim’s gaze never strays away from her.

“Alrighty, LET’S GO DO THIS”, Zack shouts running towards Jason’s truck. “HELL YES”, Trini shouts quickly running after the beta.

……………………………………...

The five of them spend the rest of the afternoon playing Mario Kart. Which nearly leads Zack having a broken nose and black eye after he throws a bunch of red shells to Trini and Jason’s cars. Kim and Billy do their best holding both alphas back from the killing the beta even further. Other than that, the afternoon goes swell.

As night comes, everyone starts getting ready to call it in. Jason states he’s going to stay over. Billy grins with an exciting clap, going on to talk about other fun games they can play. Jason just looks to him softly. Trini looks between the two of them. She understands how the alpha feels in that moment. She turns to Kim, who looks to the two boys in the same fashion. With one last goodbye, Kim, Zack and herself head out for the trail.

Zack departs midway, giving Kim a hug and a knowing wink to Trini. With a heavy shove and a slight empty threat, he turns and starts making his way to the other side of the woods by the trailer park. Trini and Kim continue walking side-by-side to Kim’s place.

Hey despite kicking both Rita’s and a gold monsters ass, doesn’t mean that they’re going to let their guard down that easily.

“I know I’ve been questioning you all day about home but...are you sure that everything is ok?”, Kim asks as they approach her house. Trini sighs, feeling the urge to comfort her mate, but at the same time not ready to tell the truth.

“I promise you I am fine Kim. You have nothing to worry about... everything’s ok”, Trini tells her softly holding onto her hand. Kim opens to mouth as if to say something but goes against it. “Ok”, she tells Trini with a small smile. “Get some sleep princesa. I’ll see you in the morning.”

“Night Trin”, Kim says entering her house. Trini’s smile drops a little as she turns and starts making her way to the mine. She feels guilty at not being able to be honest with her mate. She doesn’t know what exactly is holding her back, but she doesn’t want to be seen as weak. She’s shown enough of that to everyone as it is.

As she walks closer to the little hills, she hears a twig snap from somewhere behind her. She quickly turns and looks around within the darkness of the trees. She’s able to see enough from where she stands with her night vision, but she’s not able to come up with anything.

Hesitantly, she turns and continues her walk. Making it to the cliff, she jumps down and into cavern. Following the same ritual as any other time, she shakes off the water on her clothes and heads over to the spaceship. She starts slipping off her shirt the second she steps into her bedroom. She heads over to her mini stereo, plugging in her phone. The second her music starts to play, she turns to prepare for a shower, but freezes.

Standing in the doorway of her bedroom was one pissed off wet omega. The look in Kim’s eyes only slightly frightens the young alpha. “So this is what you mean by ok?”, Kim questions or more less growls at her. “Shit”, Trini sighs inwardly while avoiding looking anywhere near her, “It’s nothing to worry about Kim-”

“YOU ARE LIVING IN A FUCKING SPACESHIP TRIN”, Kim shouts. Trini’s breath catches in her throat as greenish yellow eyes stare back at her. “Why do you insist on lying to me?”

Trini’s inner alpha growls at being questioned. She holds back the urge to scream back, for she knows that this is all happening because her omega cares. “Look...I...I wasn’t ready to tell you guys about what was going on. I’ve had so many fights with my parents about everything that...it just...doesn’t really matter anymore. Point is….I live here now”, she says gesturing to her room, “I live here now and I’m as happier than I’ve ever been.” Kim’s eyes never dwindle from greenish yellow, “Trini this can’t be just an average fight you’ve had with your parents. There’s something else you’re not telling me.”

Trini glares at her, her alpha fighting to break free once more. “Why do I have to tell you anything Kim? You’re my best friend, that’s a fact. But in no way do I have to tell you everything”, she spats. Kim growls at her, turning to punch a hole in the wall beside her. Trini looks to broken bit of metal then back to Kim expressionless.

“It is my concern when my mate is placed elsewhere than where she should feel the safest”, she tells the alpha. “Oh...so now I’m your mate”, Trini says slowly in mockingly disbelief. “I wasn’t your mate a year ago when you dated that sack of shit”, she nearly roars making her way over slowly to the omega. “I wasn’t your mate when I had to watch him touch you and kiss you as much as he pleased.”

Kim’s breath comes out sporadically. The air between the two of them electrifying, twisting in a mix of anger and lust. “He never did anything more than that”, Kim confesses as the alpha stands in front of her.

“What?”, Trini says in confusion and shock. Kim’s eyes close as she takes in the familiar smell that had tormented her for a year. The smell that she wished would come back to her...every night since they mated. Her eyes open once more to hazel irises highlighted by yellow. Without breaking eye contact, she shifts her leather jacket off her shoulders. Then proceeds to take off her tank top, leaving her in a pink lacy bra. Trini’s eyes immediately latch to the mating scar bared on her left shoulder.

“He never...touched me than what you had seen. I never...went further with him. I couldn’t”, she breaths out. She reaches up to the straps of her bra and slowly pulls them down. Trini’s gaze follows her hands as she reaches behind her back and unstrap her bra.

“I thought about you every night, since we mated”, Kim confesses dropping her bra to the floor, “I couldn’t stop thinking about how you felt inside me. How you felt on top of me”, she breaths wrapping her arms around the young alpha’s shoulders. Trini shivers at the touch, her gaze looking to the tan breasts with perky dark pink nipples.

How many times has she dreamed of seeing them again…tasting them...marking them. Kim’s breath catches as now reddish yellow eyes stare back into her own. The alpha’s growl resonates so strongly, Kim pushes herself further onto the strong body.

Trini snaps, lifting the omega in her arms. “You’re mine”, she nearly roars pushing the two of them back against the wall. The coldness of the metal causing the omega to arch further in the alpha’s embrace, seeking warmth. Trini’s nose presses onto Kim’s mating scar, inhaling the sweet aroma that has constantly called to her. She licks the scar, grinning predatorily as Kim shivers. She turns her head so her nose brushes on Kim’s jaw.

Her lips nearly touching the omega’s ears. “You’re mine”, she whispers. Kim groans, gripping more firmly onto her curly locks. Trini growls at the pinch of pain, thrusting into her mate. “OH”, Kim squeals, lustful eyes looking to the smug grin on her alpha’s face. Yes...that’s right her alpha...hers and no one else's.

As if sensing Kim’s thoughts, Trini moves herself close to the panting girl. Groaning softly as her hard member feels the heat coming from her black jeans. Kim moans, her body twitching...aching for more. She pulls Trini to her and crushes their lips together. Both fight for dominance as their kiss becomes a mix of teeth, moans and growls. Pulling away to catch their breath, Kim grabs at the center of Trini’s bra and rips it off.

Trini looks at the destroyed garment as it falls to the floor. She looks back up to Kim, to be pulled into another kiss. The omega’s fingers digging and pull at her light brown hair. Trini groans thrusting once more into her.

Her right hand slips between the withering bodies, going directly for the button of the skinny jeans. Trying to hold back from ripping the pieces of fabric as she nearly struggles to bring the zipper down. Feeling almost as desperate as her alpha, Kim pushes her jeans roughly down her hips, thrusting herself against Trini’s front in the process. The alpha feeling her mates impatience, places the omega down so she can remove the annoying piece of fabric. As Kim goes to shove the rest of it down, Trini beats her to it.

Apart from removing her jeans, she tears off Kim’s lacy underwear. The omega in return looks to her mate both lustfully and slight shock. Without warning, the alpha lifts her back and slams her against the walls, crushing their lips together once more. Trini grinds herself against Kim’s dripping heat. She shivers at the feeling, while cursing at the fact that there’s still a barrier between the two of them. She breaks the kiss wanting to taste her mate once more. She starts trailing kisses from her omega’s neck and pauses looking at her panting chest.

Kim nudges her closer with another pull to her hair. She growls in warning looking up to her. Reddish yellow stares intensely to greenish yellow. Wanting to feel the closeness of skin to skin, Trini rips off her joggers and boxers.

Kim leans further back against the wall taking in every...inch...of the alpha. No...not just any alpha...her mate. Her hand moves up to her neglected breasts, pinching her hard nipples, groaning for some much needed attention. Trini’s gaze becomes fixated instantly...her “little” friend growing harder by the seconds.

“No...no she’s mine. I must show her....I need...I need her”, the alpha’s conscious growls. Kim shouts as Trini’s mouth latches onto her nipple. Biting...sucking...groaning at the taste. Kim drags her nails hard down Trin’s back as Trini gives a nibble on the side of her breasts. Moving onto the other neglected nibble, the alpha gets straight to work giving it the attention it calls for.

Kim, not wanting the pleasure all for herself, reaches towards her mate’s chest. Her hand grasps onto the firm breasts, moaning as Trini groans on her own breasts. The satisfaction that she’s pleasing her mate urges to Kim to squeeze harder against her breast, even pulling at her neglected nipple.

Trini releases Kim’s breasts and crushes their lips together once more. She shifts the omega’s legs so they’re further up her waist. Her cock pressing up against the omega’s dripping lips. “Babe”, Kim gasps reaching down between their bodies. Warm hands grab onto the pulsing cock. “Fuck”, Trini grunts leaning her forehead against Kim’s.

The alpha inhales the sweet smell of Kim’s wet heat. Her mind instantly plays back the night she got a taste of the omega...and boy did she want to know if the taste was still the same. She continues trailing kisses from Kim’s chest to her stomach. She places Kim once more the ground before continuing her layer of kisses from her tone stomach to the patch of hair leading to the most beautiful sight. Reddish yellow eyes dilate as it looks to the dripping lips. The water dries up in Trini’s mouth as she inhales the scent that’s haunted her every night.

“Please”, Kim whimpers as Trini’s nose rubs near her dripping heat. Kim groans as she locks onto the reddish yellow dilated eyes. “You’re mine”, Trini growls diving into the dripping heat. “OOOHH”, Kim shouts digging her nails into Trini’s head. The softness of the alpha’s tongue touching everywhere has her toes curl in such pleasure.

Trini was in pure heaven. Kim still tastes as how she remembers. The piercing of her nails on Trini’s shoulders only pushes the alpha to give her mate more. She pauses briefly, chuckling at the whimpers coming from the girl above, but grabs both legs and puts them over her shoulders. She looks back up to Kim with a seductive grin before going back to her feast.

The new angle has Kim in an “aww”. “Babe….please”, she moans, “More...jus-...I need more!” Trini purrs at her mate’s pleads. She thrusts her tongue in and out, groaning as Kim pulls once more at her hair.

Her pulsing member catches her attention when another moan comes from Kim. Feeling that she feasted enough, she goes to stand. She shifts herself so that Kim’s legs are wrapped her waist. Leaning their foreheads together, she twitches feel Kim’s wetness on her. “He never got to have you like this?”, she questions softly. Kim although impatient understood her alpha’s hesitance.

“No”, she breaths out. She wraps her one arm tightly on Trini’s shoulders. “I was never his…”, she leans towards the alpha’s ear, “I’m yours.”

Trini snaps and thrusts within Kim’s wet, tight walls. Both girls moan at feeling of the other. Trini holds back her primal urges, while both of them adjust to the feeling of the other. Just like their first time, Trini draws back and thrusts back inside.

Kim moans, pushing her feet further against Trini’s ass. Almost pleading with the alpha for more. Trini reads her mind and starts thrusting in harder while picking up speed.

Skin slapping against skin reverts off the walls and drowns out the music playing from the stereo. The beats to “Desire (Gryffin Remix)” matches the tempo of Trini’s thrust. Kim pulls the alpha into another kiss, whimpering as a wave of pleasure tingles up the center of her back.

Wanting more, the alpha pauses and moves them from the wall to her bed. She turns so she can fall back against the comforter. Kim squeals at the sudden thrust upon impact. Looking lustfully to her mate, she raises herself up before quickly falling back down on the erect cock. She groans at the fullness and warmth that she’s constantly craved for a year.

Her hands rub up against her mate’s abs, moaning as they twitch under her touch. Her eyes take in everything. Every hint of muscle in Trini's arms, chest and neck. Oh god those neck muscles were driving Kim insane. They were saying enough of how much self control her alpha held when it came to her. But she didn’t want that...no, she wanted the lone wolf that took her for first time. The lone wolf that loved her in every way possible that special night while being gentle at the same time.

Seeing her muscles tightened only made the omega’s lust for her mate grow. The strength her alpha kept hidden but often showed off, thanks to ranger training. She considers herself blessed to have such a strong alpha. Groaning at the past memories of their shared night has Kim bouncing up and down even harder and faster. The pulsing of her alpha’s cock making her see spots as she hits all the right places. She leans down so her lips are a breath away from Trini’s. Locking eyes with the alpha she bites her lip seductively. Trini shoots up and catches her lips into her own. Groaning as Kim’s tongue begs for an entrance.

Feeling the need to prove her dominance, she flips them over so she takes over. Boy was it worth it. “Oh...hhuu...Trin….baby MORE”, Kim shouts as she feels her alpha slap against her. Her nails trail hard down the Trini’s back breaking skin. Although it stings, Trini grins at the pain. Her alpha takes great joy in hearing her mate call to her, begging for more.

She lifts Kim’s left leg over her shoulder, and begins pounding in and out of her. “FUCK YES”, Kim screams, her hands flying to grab a hold of something as her alpha takes her hard. Trini smirks, her breaths becoming more erratic as she gives her mate what she wants. Her eyes look and memorize every detail of Kim’s face as she moans and gasps in pleasure. Her gaze then shifts over to her mating mark. The sight of her own teeth marks have the alpha growl in pride.

The need to remark and claim what is hers grows stronger. Again almost reading her thoughts, Kim pushes Trini’s head towards the scar. The alpha leans closer sniffing for the familiar scent before placing a soft kiss. Kim turns to do the same, grunting at another particular hard thrust.

“You’re mine?”, Trini asks quietly catching the omega’s attention. She slows her thrusts a bit, while waiting for an answer. Kim gently turns the alpha to face her. Brushing their noses together, “I’m yours.”

Trini turns and bites down hard on the marked flesh. Kim cries out and then turns to bite down on her mark as well. Both groan as the metallic taste of blood touches their tongues. They pull back to lick up the wound before turning their gazes back to each other.

Trini groans as she feels her knot forming at the base of her cock. Kim also feeling herself near, pulls the alpha closer, gasping as the tip of the knot brushes her clit. She looks deep into concerned reddish yellow eyes before leaning over to whisper, “Knot me my alpha...my mate...I’m yours.” Trini roars as she pushes her knot further but carefully into Kim’s pussy.

Kim unleashes a roar of her own when she sees stars. “KIM!”, Trini shouts as she feels tight wet walls clamp onto her. “TRINI!!”, Kim shouts along with her. Both bodies lock into place as the last bits of pleasure ring through their nerves as they cum. Kim moaning as she feels her alpha fill her up.

Trini twitches as she holds herself up. Looking down to her mate, she kisses her softly. Needing to control their breathing, both pull apart, leaning their foreheads together. As they come down from their high, Trini lies carefully upon the panting omega. She hums as she feels fingers brush through her hair. As her knot fades, she goes to move.

Kim however has other plans as she turns and bites down on Trini’s ear. The alpha looks to her, reddish yellow coming back in place and her cock growing harder once more. “Round 2 my love”, Kim says seductively, her greenish yellow eyes challenging the alpha.

Their bodies becoming one once more.

……………………………………………….

The soft beats of “Vows” by Naomi Scott settles around the room. Kim lies still, dazed and elated by the recent activities. She pulls the arm wrapped around her waist closer, loving the feel of hard muscle underneath her fingertips. She smiles sleepily as she feels soft kisses trail from the top of her right arm and up to her shoulder. She sighs peacefully as lips trail up her neck and up to the edge of her jaw. She turns onto her back, looking sleepily to the young girl above her.

Her hand reaches up and brushes against the alpha’s cheek. Trini’s eyes close as she turns her face further into her hand. Kim grins at the sight. She sits up further, losing the protection of the sheets from her chest. Trini’s eyes open looking deep into brown. Without a word, Kim wraps her arms around the alpha’s back, dragging them both back to lay comfortably on the bed.

“Hmmm”, Trini hums wrapping her arms tighter around Kim’s midsection. “I really hope this isn’t a dream”, she whispers. Kim stiffens a bit at the confession. She looks to the top her mate’s head, feeling the tears well up a bit. She tilts Trini’s head up so they can lock gaze. She moves forward and brushes their lips together. She kisses Trini harder, hoping the alpha can feel how real...this moment is.

Needing to part for air, both pull away. Kim looks from hazel eyes to puffed lips. She brushes the few bits of hair from Trini’s face. “Do you believe it’s real now?”, Kim whispers. Trini huffs a chuckle. She leans forward to kiss her mate once more. Yes, her mate...finally...her mate.

Kim moans and whimpers as she rubs her body against the alpha’s. Hazel eyes start changing to reddish yellow as her nostrils pick up a familiar sweet smell.

“I think you triggered my heat”, Kim groans with her head thrown back against the pillows. Trini chuckles seductively, delighted to see the goosebumps on the omega’s arms. “Hmm...it appears I did”, the alpha says dragging her finger down the sensitive skin. The omega quickly latches onto Trini’s hand, pausing her menstruations. “Before”, she gasps breathily as a wave of her heat hits her, “...this gets any further. We need to have..*gasp* supplies…and I need...*pant*...to let my parents know what’s going on.”

Trini hums before turning away to grab her cell from the night stand. She unlocks it, going to her texts typing a brief message to the boys, then tosses her phone back onto the piece of wood. She leans over further to the side of the night stand and hits a small button that quickly shuts and locks the bedroom door.

Kim looks to the door then to Trini. “We are going to discuss this when I’m not blinded by all this”, she says gesturing to her nakedness and obvious lustful haze. “Whatever you want princesa”, Trini mumbles against Kim’s lips.   

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! So this is the end for The Alpha Calls. I do hoped you enjoyed it. I did take a bit of time because of some of the comments I got for this. It honestly had me wanting to be sure that part 2 was good enough for you guys. 
> 
> I am trying to get chapter 3 of A Wondrous Place for you me ready for you guys. There will be more one shots from me, so be on the look out for those. Again follow me on tumblr at ihavetoomanyshippings for updates! 
> 
> Til next time guys ~ Magone

**Author's Note:**

> Part 2 is nearly done! If you want to be kept up-to-date on my other stories, follow me on tumblr at Ihavetoomanyshippings. I'll try to have part 2 up quickly and get to work finishing chapter 3 for A Wonderous Place For you and me. Talk to you guys later!- Magone


End file.
